


Mistletoe

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, OT3, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Sweet Karivarry Christmas fluff based on this prompt: "oh look a mistletoe! Guess you have to kiss me." " What are you talking about? There's no mistletoe."... "Oh look there's one now!" "YOU TWO AND YOUR SUPER SPEED, I SWEAR--"The first of fifteen.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/gifts).



> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the first 15 prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as…well his name won’t be Superboy (I don’t know what it will be yet), but you get the picture. 
> 
> This is the first of 15, suggested by [Artemis_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna)
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

It wasn’t that Kara didn’t like Christmas, in fact she had fond memories of family Christmases before the island, and she used to long for a way to recreate those memories once she’d gotten home. But that was a long time ago, back before her mother was dead and her sister was off leading a group of misfit heroes through time and space. So, she liked Christmas, she’d put up a tree and exchange presents, but nothing could ever really compare to how much Oliver loved Christmas. Kara had seen the miracles Oliver’s love of Christmas had produced, namely getting Sara to not bring her cold gun to a party and getting  _ four  _ teams together for said party without a single fist fight.

So, all that considered combined with the fact that both her boyfriends had super speed, she shouldn’t have been surprised when she walked into her apartment to find it completely decked out in Christmas decorations.

Lights hug from the windows and rafters, a beautiful tree was lit up (a real near perfect pine) and perfectly decorated in the center of the living room with presents underneath, poinsettias had replaced all her normal plants, there were snowmen and Santas and Reindeer scattered about, and Oliver had hung up handmade, embroidered stockings.

“Oliver? Barry?” She called out, already glancing up to her ceiling.

“In the kitchen!” Barry called, his voice peppered with laughter. Kara did not want to see what her kitchen looked like, so she dumped her bag by the door and moved through the house to check two things. The first: that they hadn’t moved any over her weapons (they hadn’t), the second: that they had forgotten the mistletoe (they had). Kara loved them both, she truly did, but she really didn’t want to have to kiss them every single time she turned around.

Satisfied, Kara walked toward the kitchen leaning against the doorway to watch her partners. They were cooking, and yes, they were absolutely covered in flour. The kitchen was covered in Christmas treats; sausage balls and candy canes and fudge and chocolate and pies and a frankly incredible gingerbread house. They currently appeared to be trying to make cookies, but more of the cookie dough seemed to be going into their mouths than onto the pan.

“You’re both extremely lucky you can’t get salmonella.”

Both men turned around at near super speed, Oliver still scooping cookie dough out of the mixing bowl. Barry’s face lit up and he bounded over to her, hugging her and covering her in flour.

“Do you like the decorations?”

Kara smiled, trying not to let the fact that her perfectly good black shirt was covered in flour truly sink into her thoughts. “They’re lovely. Your idea Oliver?”

Oliver didn’t blush, Kara had only gotten him to blush a handful of times compared to the near constant pink that grazed Barry’s cheeks when she teased him, but he did look noticeably flustered. “Well, Barry did all the heavy lifting.”

“Well, it looks lovely, thank you both. Now, did you make that cookie dough just to eat it, or are you planning on actually making cookies?’

“…both?”

“Yeah, both sounds good.”

Kara smiled and rolled her eyes. That sounded about right. 

“Oh Kara!” Barry was smiling that adorable shit eating grin and he had that sing song quality to his voice. 

Here we go. 

“Look mistletoe!” Barry’s smile looked like it would split his face in two. “Guess you have to kiss me now.” 

“There’s nothing there, Barry.” 

Barry looked up with wide, slightly distressed eyes and let out a quick, quiet curse in Kryptonian. Kara smirked, and put a hand on her hip, but before she could tease him in response and then kiss him anyways, yellow lightning filled the apartment as Oliver dashed off.

It only stayed for a few seconds before Oliver came to a stop, but as soon as it did Barry pointed at the ceiling. “There is now.” 

Kara looked up and sighed, sure enough, there it was. She looked around Barry at Oliver, who had a literal hand full of fudge and was sticking one piece in his mouth. “Was that really worth burning all those cookie dough calories?” 

“Absolutely.” 

With that, Barry leaned down to kiss her. Kara smiled and leaned up into the kiss holding it for a few seconds before pulling back. 

“I’m going to go change into something not covered in flour. I’ll be right back.” 

Kara turned and headed in the direction of the bedroom. As soon as she stepped in the doorway though, she felt the crackle of electricity spread through the air. Then, Oliver was there, standing in front of her and smiling. He pointed up and Kara looked up. Another bushel of mistletoe. 

“You know, I can and will ban super speed in this house if I have to!” 

Oliver just swooped down and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
